one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven vs. Red Saber
Raven vs Mordred.jpg|SentryNeo Raven Vs Red Saber.png|TheOneLegend The First Round of the Destroyer Tournament continue as Raven of DC Comics (nominated by Ma19620109) takes on Red Saber of Fate (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang)! Introduction For many years, there was peace across the dragon realm. A giant purple dragon that tried to take over by destroying the realm had been neutralized. Or was he. Suddenly a loud explosion can be heard as the giant purple dragon with large horns. The undead dragon king had returned. Spyro who was resting near the swamp with Cynder. The explosion woke Spyro and Cynder up as concern hit both of the dragons face. Spyro: Oh No! Cynder: It's him again. Spyro was coming up with an idea, it was a risk, but the young purple prophet didn't care if it meant saving the realm. Spyro: Cynder warn the other guardians that the dark master has returned. I will try to get reinforcements so we can confront him. Cynder: Be careful Spyro. Spyro: I will. Spyro then concentrated his magic to create portals as characters from different realms and universes appear all over the dragon realms. Red Saber is walking around as she was comprehending the surroundings. Red Saber: This hasn't been destroyed by the war? It looks so peaceful. Raven happened to be overhearing Saber from above as she too was looking around, but saw someone that could get her back home. Raven then appeared as a giant crow as she landed. However, this sent the wrong message to Red Saber as she thought it was another type of enemy. Red Saber: These beast here those are so persistent! Red Saber tried to attack Raven with her sword but is pushed back by Raven's magic. Raven: You are a fool to challenge me! Red Saber: Please, I have faced worse. Raven: You will regret facing the daughter of Trigon. IT'S ALL IN YOUR SKILL!!! ENGAGE!!!! Melee (Cues Tales of Hearts R ► Soma Unleashed) 60 Red Saber charges at Raven as she tries to slash at her. Raven throws projectiles at Red Saber who proceeds to slice at them with fury. She got to Raven as she slashed her twice as she then kicks her into a tree. Raven recovers and charges at Red Saber as she forms serval sharp knives and throws them at her. 53 Red Saber slices at the magic knives as Raven hits her and uses her magic to grab her and slam Red Saber multiple times as she threw her into the rock causing it to break. Raven then grabs Red Saber and turns her into a ball shape and slams the servant down. Red Saber gets up and summons up laser shots from her sword as she sends them to Raven. Raven the teleport away from the blasts, however this is what Red Saber wanted. As soon as Raven teleported behind Red Saber, the daughter of Trigon was met with a kick to face as it swung Raven into hacking range. She then kicked Raven into the air as Red Saber jumped after her. 38 Red Saber slashes at Raven with her sword as it glows a red aura. With one implement sending Raven into the ground. Red Saber crashes on the ground as she puts her sword away. Red Saber: Silly demon, you don't mess with a descendant of King Arthur! Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Raven gets up from her wound as it heals away from it as Red Saber looked at her angered. Red Saber: Just my luck! 26 Raven: Darkness carry me. Raven then starts to gain another pair of eyes like her father as she charges at Red Saber. Red Saber readies for herself to face the attack. But it never came. 23 Red Saber: Where did she... Red Saber's sentence was cut off when she was ambushed from behind as she was slammed into several rocks. With each one that shattered, it became more ammo for Raven. She then continued by combining them into groups and shot them off like a gattling gun. Red Saber took all the rock as it dented her armor and a few piercing her. 14 Raven then tries to finish her off by summoning anything nearby with her dark magic and started to take her into a hell like state. 10 Four demons appear and started to slash at Red Saber as Raven then tells her father, Trigon to attack Red Saber and finish the servant off. However, red lightning appeared at the blade as Red Saber slashed the four demons in half. 4 The lightning started to make Red Saber's sword glow with much power that it seemed endless. Raven saw the danger of this attack and had Trigon shoot his laser at Red Saber. 1 The two attacks then collided at each other as the fate of the Raven and Red Saber became unknown as a bright light appeared. K.O. When the light cleared, Raven and Red Saber were still there. Both refused to fall down, until Raven fell from the overwhelming amount of dark magic she used. Red Saber: No threat like that will ever scare me. Red Saber sheathed her sword as she walked on towards a village that was in the nearby. Results This melee's winner is Red Saber!!! (Cues Black Bull) Winning Combatant: Raven: 7 Red Saber: 10 Winning Method: K.O.: 9 Death: 1 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Red Saber's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:Female fights Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music